1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to methods for forming oxide layers and more specifically to a method for forming a deposited oxide layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, deposited oxide layers are formed using processes, such as chemical vapor deposition. Deposited oxide layers suffer from several problems. In particular, such deposited oxide layers have many structural defects, including, for example, Si dangling bonds, weak Si—Si bonds, and strained Si—O bonds. These structural defects can cause problems in operation of devices having these deposited oxide layers because of undesirable phenomena, such as charge trapping in the oxide and trap-assisted tunneling of charges through the oxide. By way of example, in nanocluster devices these phenomena can cause a shift in the threshold voltage of these devices. Further, since the trapped charges in the deposited oxide layer are not electrically erased they tend to accumulate with repeated program and erase cycles.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods for forming a deposited oxide layer.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.